


Creation

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Lucifer gives Dark a prophetic vision into the past - showing him the creation of the universe itself, as well as of Xanthias.
Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698265





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is continued directly from Chapter 2 of The God of Balance.
> 
> Enjoy my little mythological twist on the Big Bang~

(Dark swallows and nods.) I- Apologize. I am not usually so impulsive.  
  
**(Lucifer smiles, then, and places a kiss on his forehead before stepping away. He turns to Xanthias, then, and does the same to him. ...both of them feel ... a draining effect, on their minds. ...as if something was pulling power from them. ...and then, not moments later, Xanthias falls unconscious to the ground - and Dark, in his hazing vision, sees Lucifer fading from view. ...When Dark passes out, he will find his dream self standing at Veralia's lake. Invisible, and witnessing Lucifer himself standing in the forest nearby. ...but the location is different. The lake is made of water, not souls - and the very land is made of light and shadow, not land itself. Lucifer's eyes are narrowed, and he stands watching Veralia, who touches the lake silently - treading her fingers across the surface - her expression solemn.)  
  
**(Dark looks around, taking in the shadow and light with awe, before stepping closer to Veralia.)  
  
**(She continues to tread the water with her fingers. Serenity, then, steps up beside her.) ...you ok?  
  
(Veralia sighs softly.) ...I'm fine, sister. ...I simply... feel... lonely. It's just us and brother, here. I've swam through oceans of shadow, I've flown through skies of light. ...I've done everything I can do. I'm tired and bored.  
  
(Serenity sits down next to her, tilting her head.) .......what if I told you we could change that? (Veralia stares at her sister then, questioning, but Serenity chuckles.) ...what if we play a prank on brother? ...not just any prank. A /whammy/.  
  
(Veralia scoffs softly.) ...how would that help?  
  
(Serenity chuckles softly.) ...what if I told you that the prank could birth an entire pantheon? ...what if I told you we could expand our family, and make friends, and ... do anything at all? ...you just gotta help me piss him off a little.**  
  
(Dark tilts his head curiously, looking over to where Lucifer stands before looking back to the two sisters.)  
  
**(Lucifer, he sees, is distracted in this particular moment --- staring off into the distance, his eyes glowing. He swears softly to himself. ...and then when Dark looks back to the sisters, he sees Veralia smiling.) ...I can piss him off. ...but we both know he's watching. What are we supposed to do?  
  
(Serenity giggles.) I've blinded and deafened him for a moment. Listen, all we have to do is tell him that I plan to alter creation. He'll get all pissy in his "Oh lookit me I'm Balance listen here I'm in control" bullshit. ...and then we'll / _really_ / have fun.  
  
(Veralia chuckles softly.) ...alright. ...go and tell him.  
  
(Serenity giggles and stands, running to Lucifer and removing her effect, to which Lucifer growls and blushes, playing it off.) ...hello, sister.  
  
(Serenity smirks.) Heya Luci. ...what if I told you I was gonna ... fuck with your little "balance" game?  
  
**(Dark raises a brow as he watches it unfold.) **  
  
(Lucifer curls his lip.) ...you will do no such thing. The universe is stable, quiet - I have worked for all / _eternity_ / to keep it this way, why would you -  
  
(Serenity pokes him right on the nose, then, giggling.) Too late~ (She literally / _back flips_ / away from him before he can grab her, laughing wickedly before she begins to / _unleash_ / voids and balls of light everywhere she moves. Flowers, trees, everything that could live, made of light --- popping up here and there, popping into her voids, popping EVERYWHERE. Veralia sees this and swears, whipping to her feet, her dress - darkness itself, shadow, alive - shortening so she can run without falling. She / _whips_ / forward, even as Lucifer snarls and grabs Serenity --- and Veralia grabs her as well. ...and then Dark sees everything go black. There is nothing. ...only the siblings, desperately scrambling over one another, fighting - and Lucifer, getting angrier by the moment.)  
  
**(Dark continues to observe this, moving with them.)  
  
**(There is a / _noticeable_ / point where Lucifer's anger takes over. He grips Serenity's wrist a little too strongly, bruising it and causing Serenity to cry out, and then Veralia shoves him off.) Stop it, Lucifer - you're hurting her ---  
  
(Lucifer snarls, eyes nothing but light - not Serenity's, but his own - as he slashes at Veralia.) You are BOTH going to throw / _everything I've worked for_ / out the window...!!!  
  
(Veralia gasps, dodging his claws, pulling Serenity close to her and warping them away --- and Lucifer follows, enraged, his aura wild. ...he is acting as Dark would, if someone had threatened Xanthias - impulsive, enraged - blinded by red. His claws swipe too close to Serenity's abdomen, and Veralia throws herself between them - taking the strike to her back. His claws tear through the darkness, scarring her, and she grunts as Serenity's eyes widen -- realizing her mistake, realizing how much his duty means to him, realizing how her prank / _isn't actually a prank to him_ /, and her fear skyrockets. She pulls her sister through a void of light, and Lucifer snarls - a haunting, terrible sound - but the sisters throw balls of light and shadow, warping voids, twisting timelines --- anything for separation --- and Dark can feel the very fabric of the universe straining to keep up with the stretching and distortion of reality.)  
  
**(He continues to watch, curious.)  
  
**(And then he feels it. ....a snap. Lucifer, disregarding his own need for balance, thrusting his aura through the voids - forcing // _all_ // of the distortions into a line, creating a path for himself to follow. This creates an absolute //// _pulse_ ///// of energy unlike anything Dark or any of them have ever witnessed --- and there is a long, jarring moment where time itself seems to fall still. ...and then, all at once, the voids and balls of light and shadow begin to pop like bubbles, each one releasing an insane amount of energy. ...and then Lucifer is thrown / _backward_ /, away from them, the energy discharge searing / _all 6_ / of his wings black and doing the same to his then white hair, his skin, all of him. He disappears into the shadows as the sisters cling to each other, Serenity crying softly, fearfully --- Veralia hushing her ---- and then something else happens. ...Serenity and Veralia's auras both twist and distort, and their energy is so wild and chaotic that almost immediately, and offshoot of energy is created --- and time itself shoots forward, propelled, fast forwarded like a DVD --- and then the energy between their auras / _collides_ / and rips out of them, shooting out into the darkness like Lucifer himself not moments before.)  
  
**(Dark blinks at this, watching the energy in the darkness.)  
  
**(He sees it forming wildly --- spider-webbing out, absorbing everything it touches - / _swallowing_ / the energy released by the explosions, rapidly devouring everything it touches. ...and the sisters, meanwhile, speak to one another in their own reality as that reality begins sealing around them. Whispering of a child and how Lucifer can't know, speaking of going in search for the child. ....and then, unbeknownst to them, the energy that would become Xanthias shoots off, not physical yet, but very sentient --- toward LUCIFER. ...and it finds him, swallows him within itself --- healing him, oddly ---- eating all of the energy from the explosions off of him, allowing him to regenerate --- and then the child / _warps_ / out of the area, leaving Lucifer behind, unconscious --- flinging itself out of this dimension and into Serenity and Veralia's. .........and then his vision fogs to black, and Dark finds himself waking up, back on the floor of the basement. ...Lucifer is gone. Xanthias is waking up beside him, and Xeros sits watching over them.)**

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes. Lucifer knew of Xanthias. He just never told anyone or even remotely let on. ...he wanted to let his sisters know their joy while he effectively... spent time maturing. ...and to this day he pretends he doesn't know. ...he totally just told Dark his secret.)
> 
> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


End file.
